BAILANDO CON EL ENEMIGO
by MCBETH.1303
Summary: Una sonrisa sincera, una mirada apasionada, y tan solo escuchar con atención pueden ser los pasos para tener felicidad.


_**Este ONE-SHOT participa para el concurso en el face #DramioneShipperSpringBall.**_

 _ **Como siempre dejar claro que los personajes son de la fantastica J.K.**_

* * *

Y ya la historia la cambiamos con mi queridisima MERY colaboración y cabeza esencial en este oneshot.

Agradecer a mi linda amore JESS que sin ti... no se que seria de todo esto, gracias por todo te adoro mi inspiración, mi amiga, mi todo. :)

* * *

 **BAILANDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

 **2010**

-Aun recuerdo ese día- menciono la castaña con su típica mirada segura, decidida y un tanto melancólica recordando lo sucedido en sus años de estudiante, más que todo en el baile de reconciliación camuflado como "baile de primavera".

 **1998**

Otra de las tantas peleas en la SC de Gryffindor, el trió de Oro hablando sobre el baile que está organizando la nueva directora McGonagall, la pelea de siempre, que los slytherins no deberían estar en el castillo, Ron no quiere confraternizar con el enemigo y Hermione insiste en que no todos actuaron por voluntad propia, solo lo hicieron para salir de los apuros y velar por su vida.

-Basta, no volvimos acá para seguir peleando, porque no dejan de gritarse y nos enfocamos en lo que estábamos hablando- Ron y Hermione lo miraron rodando los ojos, Harry podía ser muy maduro cuando quería.

-Del baile Harry, bien continuemos con eso, dime si invitaras a Ginny- en lugar de una pregunta sonó a orden, estaba incomodo porque el hecho de que su mejor amigo, su hermano este en una relación con su Hermanita.

-Ya te dije que si Ron, lo que yo quiero saber si ustedes irán juntos?- Hermione solo desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso Harry debo ir a terminar unos deberes- se paro y camino hacia su habitación, pensando si al final iría al baile, Ron, su actual novio no se animaba a proponérselo.

Harry conocía tan bien a sus amigos que espero a que Hermione estuviera lejos para poder hablar seriamente con Ron, ya había notado que el pelirrojo no iba en serio con su amiga, entro en papel de hermano mayor y se puso totalmente serio al sentarse frente a el.

-Eres mi amigo pero si no quieres nada con Hermione deberías dejar las cosas claras antes de seguir ilusionándola- el azabache confirmo lo que Ron tenía en mente pero no se atrevía a aclarar, se paro algo molesto camino un par de veces alrededor del pelirrojo esperando a que diga algo.

-Tienes razón Harry, debo dejar las cosas claras, el problema con ella es que solo habla de libros, magos famosos y más libros y llega a ser molesto- suspiro con toda tranquilidad y eso fue lo que le molesto mas a Harry.

-Ron, cuando yo no estaba con Ginny me dijiste que fuera claro con ella, porque aunque yo sea tu amigo ella es tu hermanita, y no es justo que yo no sea claro con ella respecto a mis sentimientos, me decidí y le confesé el amor que le tenía, salgo oficialmente con ella y somos felices, ahora yo te pido lo mismo porque Hermione es como mi hermana y si tu le haces daño aunque seas mi mejor amigo no te lo perdonaría- camino lentamente hacia la habitación de los chicos mientras que Ron se quedo sentado analizando las palabras de su amigo, que tanta razón tenía, debía hablar con ella y pronto.

Hermione bajo con total tranquilidad para ir a comer algo, no encontró a nadie mas que a Ron pensativo y Harry? Donde se había metido? Quedaron en ir a comer los 3 juntos pero suponía que se le presento algo.

-Y Harry?- Ron se puso nervioso y un leve sonrojo se apodero de el, tomo las manos de la castaña y la guió para sentarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Hermione tenemos que terminar- fue directo rápido y frió, al final era un Weasley sin tacto, y ella era la bruja mas inteligente de su generación.

 **Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, uno por la izquierda y ella por la derecha sin siquiera saber que tenían el mismo destino, un par de metros mas y la torre de astronomía los esperaba, ambos se encontraron en la escalera de caracol, se observaron, hasta que Draco se hizo para darle paso, como todo Malfoy.**

Hermione subió en silencio al igual que Draco, se pararon un tanto alejados y la tensión por estar solos en un lugar pequeño iba en aumento, fue Hermione la que tuvo que dar el primer paso para romper esa pared que los separaba, una simple pregunta con intenciones de apartarlo, los acerco mas.

-Te quedaras mucho tiempo Malfoy?- se sentía decepcionada y quería estar sola, pero la presencia de Draco era perturbadora.

Al estilo Malfoy el ignoro la pregunta y por primera ves pensó en alguien mas que no sea el, fue sincero y directo.

-Granger quiero pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido en estos años, en mi mansión, por todo lo que te hice- no desvió la mirada y espero respuestas.

-Draco, todo es parte del pasado, que no lo ves, todos quieren olvidarlo, incluso hay un baile de reconciliación, todo queda olvidado por mi parte, es por eso que hasta el profeta esta interesado en conocer detalles de los "héroes mágicos" y los ex mortifagos- intento bromear al ultimo para aligerar la tensión, todo se reducía en una disculpa sincera.

-Si, escuche que la odiosa de Skeeter estaría presente- solo dijo eso y un silencio sepulcral se volvió a formar.

-Que tal si le damos de que hablar a Rita, un ex mortifago y la heroína mágica en el baile, juntos- Draco esperaba a escuchar las risas de la castaña pero lo que escucho no estaba en sus planes.

-Claro, mañana en el Gran Comedor a las 7 de la noche- menciono dándole la espalda para salir de la torre de Astronomía, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 **7 de la noche**

Draco esperaba en la pista de Baile, ya había pasado 15 minutos de la hora acordada y ella aun no llegaba, sus amigos estaban bailando con sus respectivas parejas, quien diría que el gran moreno, y roba corazones seria atrapado por la mas caprichosa de Slytherin y el siempre leal e inteligente Thedore hechizado por la menor de las Greengrass.

20 minutos ya han pasado y solo nota su presencia cuando todos voltean a verla.

La castaña está bajando por las grada, el vestido verde que lleva acentúan su figura de una manera hermosa, sensual y sobre todo inocente, el escote reservado que solo esta sujeto por un tirante, el corte en A que llega hasta las rodillas, dejaban mucho que desear, los tacos plateados con unos detalles en X sobre empeine y un sujetador superior que le daba la forma perfecta a sus pies, combinaban con las joyas de esmeralda pero el toque ideal era el brazalete en forma de serpiente que subía por su brazo unos cuantos centímetros, su cabello recogido en una cola, sujeto con un broche plateado con pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiro, retenían el cabello que ahora no estaba alborotado, solo tenía unos hermosos canelones que hacían destacar las pequeñas mechas doradas entre tanto castaño.

Draco aun algo pasmado por la belleza que tenía su pareja camino hacia ella y con un beso en el dorso de su mano derecha la escolto hasta la pista de baile.

Todos los veían y los susurros eran muy fuertes e incomprensibles, sentían ojos posándose en ellos pero tantos eran los que los veían que no se podría diferenciar si era de asombro, pena, enojo y todos los sentimientos encontrados entre los expectantes, sobre todo cierto pelirrojo que no dejaba de verlos.

-Me alegra que te hayas puesto el vestido, te queda muy bien- alago Draco mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza y posaba la otra mano en su cintura.

-Sí, Gracias por el vestido, no sabía que tenias tan buen gusto, tu túnica es linda, el negro te sienta bien- sonrió la castaña al mencionar su traje de gala completamente negro, ambos sonrieron.

-Creo que los cumplidos se lo debes a alguien más, no fui yo quien eligió el vestido, fue mi madre, le dije que iría contigo al baile y se empeño en mandar algo digno de la pareja de un Malfoy- Hermione se quedo callada, nunca pensó que la madre de Draco acepte que su hijo siquiera hable con una sangre sucia.

Bailaron un par de piezas lentas, pero al llegar las brujas de MACBETH no tuvieron más opción que salir y despejarse de tanto ruido y saltos que daban los demás magos y brujas.

-Vaya no sabía que sonreías Malfoy- menciono al ver reír a Draco cuando el calamar gigante empapo por completo a sus amigos Blaise y Pansy, que se besaban sin control cerca al lago.

-No lo hago seguido porque así es más fácil que se enamoren de mi Granger- comento vanidoso, divertido y tenía razón de hacerlo, nadie veía sonreír a un Malfoy porque era algo único que no todos podían apreciar.

-Créeme que yo no me enamore Draco, pero vaya que tienes suerte también, mira que yo nunca suelo tener conversaciones tan profundas con cualquier persona, ya sabes, enamoro más rápido con mis palabras- quizá nunca tuvo una conversación tan culta y llena de debates, porque nunca se le presento el oponente adecuado hasta esta noche, una noche donde ambos se conocieron mejor.

-Si supongo que si es eso, no creo que la mayoría tenga la oportunidad de ver que tus ojos cambian a un dorado intenso cuando alguien responde tus argumentos- Hermione se quedo callada por un momento, y solo trato de evitar la situación sonriendo, pero sin darse cuenta que en una sola noche se habían conectado a tal manera de conocerse y saber lo que el otro piensa con tan solo verse a los ojos.

 **2010**

 **-** Esa es toda la historia Mamá?- pregunto el niño con cabello platino y unos ojos dorados.

-Es la parte fundamental Scorpius, así tu padre y yo entablamos más que una amistad, fue una alianza sincera y llena de amor- despeino su cabello con cariño, al momento que se escucho que la puerta de su casa se abría.

-Papá, mamá me conto la historia de cómo se enamoraron- el mayor le sonrió a su hijo y arreglo su cabello despeinado.

-Supongo que nos esperan muchas preguntas en la cena, así que será una conversación larga, ve a lavarte las manos en lo que Puppy prepara la mesa- Draco sabía lo que venía, su hijo no se conformaría con conocer la historia, a pesar de ser un niño de 8 años era muy inteligente y sobre todo curioso.

-Así que hablaste del Baile, te dije que mi sonrisa enamora más rápido- menciono presuntuoso mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le plantaba un beso.

-Ahora estoy segura que si tenías razón Draco, pero no olvides que mis ojos fueron tu delirio por muchos meses.

Los ojos color miel y la sonrisa sincera de un Malfoy, unos ojos que nadie más veía como algo vacio, una sonrisa llena de sentimientos, eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, y después de peleas, discusiones y peleas fuertes, por fin se encontraron

Ambos sonrieron terminando en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos y agradecimiento, ella agradecía que él no crea que sus palabras eran aburridas y el agradecía que ella haya aceptado bailar con el enemigo.

 **McBeth**

* * *

Bueno eso es todo y los detalles de los meses restantes y como se casaron y lo que todos queremos leer, quiza sea presentado en un fic extenso, todo depende de la calidad de este oneshot...

Besitos a todos, nos leemos luego.

:)


End file.
